Sandy Sheets
by Liari
Summary: AU ONESHOT Just a piece of fluff about a moment in the rain. Utter WAFF, so be aware. Rated higher for suggestive content there's some innuendo and references. AmiXZoi


_A/N- Okay, so this is basically just a piece of fluff that came to me tonight. I was listening to some piano music and the storm outside, and this popped out! Fun little moment in the lives of my favourite pair. Remember, I adore reviewers!_

_Liari_

_Disclaimer: We all know how it goes! Say it with me now! "I...do...not...own...Sailor Moon!" Good job, everybody, good job. _

She danced. Grace embodied in physical form, entirely elegant, she danced. Her slender form swayed and dipped, azure eyes closed as her arms swept out, embraced the storm. The rain that fell around her kissed her skin with a glimmering radiance, darkened her locks to a midnight hue. She looked perfect against the grey sky and silver sands, the ocean a living backdrop to her beauty.

A man stood and watched her from his doorway, arms crossed against his chest as he gazed at this splendor. The male in him appreciated the way her cream-colored dress molded to her contours, but it was the expression on her face, the overwhelming _joy_ that shone from her, that made his heart pound. She looked like an angel come to earth, with the clouds as her wings, the thunder her heartbeat, the lightning her laughter. He stepped out into the rain, his green eyes still fixed on the vision before him, and ignored the fact that he was immediately soaked to the skin, blond hair plastered to his skull.

He moved closer smoothly, the sand cool beneath his bare feet. She continued to dance, oblivious to anything but the feel of the beach, the sound of the storm, the music that sang within her. His eyes followed the line of her legs as they moved down to her delicate feet covered in sand. A smile touched his lips, gentled them as he glided closer to her and breathed in the faint scent of her in the water-laden air. That scent intoxicated him, even lost in the storm as it was. His expression turned feral as he inhaled, and he growled under his breath. Enough. As she twirled he snared her and spun her into his arms, enfolding her tightly.

Dark eyes flew open and she gasped, her rose-colored lips tantalizing him. She looked up at him and he growled again. "Enough, love. You've danced too long without me."

Her smile melted the ache that had held his heart too long, and her soft laugh wrapped his soul in warmth. It was always like this with her, every time. He kissed the top of her head, then rested his cheek against her soft cap of hair and swayed with her as she wrapped her arms around his waist and he snugged his own against her back, one hand sneaking up to tangle itself into her nape. She still wore it short, just like when he first saw her.

"You know I love to be in your arms, Zoi," she murmured to him, her voice still soft and sweet, but now with a richer note to it, the voice of a woman. She lay her head against his chest and sighed in contentment. "So warm…"

He held her closer, perfectly happy in this one moment. They danced easily, gently, moving together with a simple intimacy that defied time. As the sky darkened further with the advent of evening, Zoisite purred into her ear, "How about we move this inside? Maybe take a shower to warm up…" Desire roughened his voice as he gazed down at her with smoky eyes.

She chuckled up at him sensuously. "You just want a shower because you remember how scratchy the sand in the covers was last time. It was your own fault, you know. If you hadn't felt the need to carry me into the bedroom then toss me on the bed, I wouldn't have had sandy feet, and there wouldn't have been sandy sheets to deal with in the morning."

He protested, "But you provoked me! Looking all sexy and perfect and wet, it's just not fair. Besides, I thought you said you liked being in my arms?" His grin was wickedly suggestive.

Her answering smile was all he could've asked for. The mere sight of it made his pulse race wildly, and her crooned reply almost drove him out of his mind. "Oh, I do. In fact, why don't we go take that shower and I'll show you just how much I enjoy being in your arms?"

He pulled her into a kiss roughly, senses lost to the blue-eyed temptress in his arms. She gave willingly, matched his passion with her own quiet fervor. He broke the kiss just enough to speak against her lips. "We're going back inside now." Before she had time to react, he swept her up into his arms where he cradled her against his chest. Her squeak of surprise amused him, and the _fwap!_ of her hand against his chest made him laugh out loud.

"Zoisite! It'll be your fault if the bed's sandy again!"

He grinned and looked down at her piqued little face, that beloved, beautiful face. His smile softened, and he kissed the tip of her nose, a chuckle rumbling through him as she wrinkled the object of his affection in the cutest way. His eyes gleamed, and she subsided as she saw the look in them, her own gentling. He gazed at her, his face serious. She returned the gaze steadily. "I love you, Ami."

Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes and made the indigo depths shimmer. "I love you, too, Zoi."

He kissed her softly as he relished the fact that this woman, this angel, was well and truly his. Just as much as he was hers. Then a quicksilver grin bloomed on his face, and as he started walking, he told her, "I will always love you, sandy sheets and all."

His delighted laughter almost drowned out her indignant shriek and the sound of her hand smacking into his chest. Almost.


End file.
